The PPG and RRB Show
by M33 and Jasmine
Summary: A show in which the ppg and rrb are special guest. This is a collaboration between two writes with an idea to make a Truth or Dare story but abit differently than others so read and sent in your ToDs! Rated T for a bit of swearing and possible violence.


_Hi Everyone! I'm ButtercupXButchForever. Maybe you read my stories maybe you haven't but this is mines and KandiiLuvin M33's project and I hope you like it. And this is like a truth or dare game but it's also like a place for you to like stories that me and M33 have read and what we have to say about them ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

There is a full audience today. Everyone was ready for the show as they talked amoung themselves.

Behind the stage in a huge dressing room are two girls getting ready to host the show with their _special _guests.

"Come on Meisha! We have to hurry if we want to get the show started on time!" A girl with blue jean legging and purple shirt said to the other.

This girl had lightly tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, she wore glasses that made her eyes bigger and cute, and brownish-black hair that appeared to have hints of red. She was named Jasmine but had many nicknames others called her and she kind of had split personalities.

The other girl known as Meisha was wearing black skinny jeans,and blue smiley face shirt that stopped right below her belly button,and blue convesres, this girl was brown skinned and wore glasses that made her eyes look bigger ,her hair was in a spiky ponytail and had strikes of blue in it. Her name was Meisha but she was usually know as M33. Her personality was usually cool and laid back. When she eats candy she is jumpy and hyper but when angry is very mean and cruel. Other than that she is normal upbeat.

"I'm coming! No need to rush Jazz!" Meisha said rushing to her friend's side.

The director comes in and starts the count down to the show. As the show starts in 5,4,3,2,1.

"And welcome to our show today, people!" Jasmine says as the show is aired into the microphone she had.

"As you all may know I'm M33 and this is Jazz but it's time for our special guest! Now for this season we are going to not only have two guest but six!" M33 says into her own microphone.

"And here they are! All the way from Townsville, give it up for The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys!" Both girls say at the same time.

From the left side of the stage six teens appear and the crowd errupts in to applauses and screams.

A guy with a red basketball jersey and shorts sent kisses the audience and smirked as some of the young girls in the audience fainted. He had firery red hair, blood red eyes, was sixteen, 'leader' of the ruffs, and the tallest.

"The leader of the RowdyRuff Boys: Brick Jojo!" Jazz says into the microphone she had.

The next guy had green graffti shirt and black shorts. Like Brick he was also smirking and making the audfience go wild. He had onyx black hair, forest green eyes, was the toughest of his brothers, sixteen also, and only a bit shorter than Brick by about half an inch.

"The toughest out of his brothers and 'manliest': Butch Jojo!" M33 says.

The last guy to come out was blonde with dark blue eyes. Unlike the other two he was a bit more shy and smiled friendly at the audience as well as wave. He was also sixteen, youngest out of the trio, and most sensitive but as Jasmine would say, "So freakin adorable with his naiveness"

"And the sweetest and by my opinion the most kindest out of the three: Boomer Jojo!" Jazz says introducing the last member of the guys.

"Now onto the girls!" M33 says.

The first one to come out was red headed girl with bright pink eyes. She was the leader of the powerpuff girls and the most intelligent. Like Brick she was also the tallest out of the trio but also bossy. As she came on stage she simply smiled and waved at the audience. She was wearing a pink school girl outfit.

"The red headed leader,Blossom. "Jazz says into the microphone.

The second one that came out had emerald birght green eyes and straight onyx black hair to her mid-back. She was known as the toughest fighter and would be glad to show you why if you mess with her. As she came on stage she just frowned and stomped over to where the others were. Her outfit looked something between punk, goth, or emo. She is Buttercup.

"The toughest of them all, Buttercup." Meisha's says.

"She's not the toughest! I am!" Butch shouts standing up from his seat.

"Dude...she beats you in like all the episodes." Jasmine says.

"Yea but I almost beat her once!" He says.

"Key word: Almost." M33 says.

"See they agree. I am tougher than you." Buttercup says with a smirk.

"Okay now sit down we have one more person." Jazzy says.

The last person that comes s a blue eyed blonde. She seems shy at first but then starts waving happily to the audience and blowing kisses. bubbles is known as the joy and laughter and after hanging out with her you would know why. She walked happily towards the others in her cute sky blue sundress and light brown sandals.

"The bubbly girl: Bubbles," M33 says.

"So now that you've met our guest we can start!" Jasmine says happily.

"This is how it works. You send in your ToDs and they do them." M33 says.

"Or something will happen to them that they don't want to know." Jazz says.

"And we will also talk about some stories on Fanfiction we've read." M33 says.

"Then the boys and girls will say what they think about it." Jazzy finishes.

"What Fanfictions?" The Ruffs and The Puffs say together.

"The Fanfics people write about you guys, duh." M33 says.

"These people are crazy! Why would they write a story using me!" Buttercup shouts.

"I don't know. I write stories using you guys because..." Jazz says.

"Because what?" Boomer asks.

"I really don't know." Jasmine says staring of into open space.

"While she think about that you guys can submit ToDs and stories that you would like recommend." M33 says.

"I thought this was a brainathon." Blossom say.

"What the hell is a brainathon?" Butch asks.

"What Jasmine said this was going to be!" Blossom says angrily staring at the girl looking up into space.

"She told me it was a fashion contest," Bubbles says.

"M33 told me it was an awesome contest." Butch says.

"What is an awesome contest?" Boomer says.

"Where awesome people come and compete who is awesomest!" Brick says.

"So she told you it was an awesome contest too?" Blossom says.

"YES!" Brick says.

"And M33 told me we were going to have a staring contest live." Boomer says.

"And you fell for it!" Butch says.

"Wel if I didn't would I be here!" Boomer says.

"Touche." Butch says.

"What the hell does touche even mean?" Buttercup says.

"I don't know." Butch says.

"Well okay okay it's time to say good bye already!" M33 says.

"Fine," everyone says.

"Come on, Jazz. Time to sign off." M33 says shaking Jazz back into reality.

"Oww!" Jasmine says.

"Whatever." Meisha says.

"Well bye everyone and please review!"Jazz says.

"And we are clear!" The director says.

"Okay so want to go get ice cream now?" Jasmine aks M33.

"Sure lets go!" Meisha says.

"How about," The guys and girl say but then the lights and evreything turns off as everyone leaves.

"Us." They finish.

"This sucks," Buttercup says.

"Thanks you Catherine Obvious!" Bubbles says.

"Bubbles, it's Captain Obvious." Blossom says.

"It's not Catherine?" Bubbles asks.

"No."


End file.
